Strategy
by Trying to Break Your Heart
Summary: Jane Charleston was a normal girl -Until her world comes crashing around her- and she finds herself as a sex slave to the mysterious Draco Malfoy... Will she be able to escape? One thing is for sure- it takes strategy. Rated M for:violence,lang,sex.etc.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic ever so please tell me what you think.. I can take it :) Hope you enjoy, xo: **

I checked into the shabby motel an hour ago. The man at the front desk had a round face with a thick head of chocolate brown hair. He reminded me of a teddy bear… I'm surprised that I remember what a teddy bear even looks like anymore. He looked like he could be in his early fifties. He asked me where I was from and I told him Wisconsin. I've never been to Wisconsin. He gave me my room key and a kind smile… it's been a long time since I've seen one of those.

I've done nothing but lay on the bed in the middle of my room since then. My eyes are getting tired and finally I give in. The moment I close them the past few weeks come rushing to my head, and replay before me…

It began two weeks after the summer of my seventeenth birthday started…


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: _PLEASE _tell me if you find any mistakes/errors-I'll be sure to fix them. Thank you :)**

It's another beautiful sunny day in my Californian hometown, and I am inside. I glare out of the window of _Juliet's Closet. _I've been working here for two years, and normally I love my job… but it's extra gorgeous outside, and I should be tanning. Instead, I'm here. Putting vintage dresses onto hangers, and hooking them onto this stupid bar.

I stop for a second and watch a woman across the street wipe ice cream off a toddler's face. _Screw ice cream, _I think to myself, _you're on a diet. _My stomach growls and I mentally chant: _DIET, DIET, DIET!_ The bell on the door jingles and I glance over: My two best friends, Jeanie and Kayla, run in.

"Jane!"

Kayla is laughing hysterically, and Jeanie (who called my name) is panting like she just ran a marathon. I look over my shoulder to see if my manager, Juliet (who is also the owner of the store), is there… she's not.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I ask, keeping my voice low. Kayla finally recovers and manages to cough out: "She just threw a pair of old boxers at Landon Boisenburg's face while he was getting ice cream with Sharon Lee and called him a backstabbing douche!"

Landon was Jeanie's boyfriend of eight months until two weeks ago. She caught him making out with a bottle blonde girl named Sharon at a party, who is known for getting around.

Jeanie is breathing normally now, "No. I called him a two-timing motherfucker… and threw a pair of his underwear at him."

That's my girl. I feel the smile spread across my face as I walk over to give her a hug. I just hope she won't break down in here again. She did last week and Juliet was pissed- but she seems much happier today.

"You look liberated," I remark, but I'm not listening to her response because I am staring out the window again. This time, I'm not looking at a sticky toddler. I am looking at possibly the hottest guy I've ever seen in my entire life.

He doesn't look like he belongs here. He is pale white and wearing all black. He has hair so blonde it's almost white. Sharon would be jealous.

Kayla traces my line of sight, and when she sees him, her confused expression drops immediately. "Hot emo boy at 2 'o clock!"

Jeanie and I separate, and we both lean a little to check him out. "Dayuum," she remarks. I grin and nod my head. He is standing a good four feet away from the window, and he looks nervous. Like he is waiting for something bad to happen. He messes around a little with the sleeve on his left arm. He's probably really hot right now. I'm inside the store, wearing shorts and a loose flannel, in the air conditioning, and I know that the moment I step outside I will be hit with the dry wave of heat that practically screams summer. The idea is tantalizing. Thank God I get off of work in less than two hours.

My eyes shift a couple inches and I see two men across the street. One is tan and in his mid-forties. He is wearing cut-off shorts and an ugly yellow-flowered shirt; he looks like a tacky tourist in Hawaii. I recognize him as Landon's father… _figures_.

The other man has brown hair, and is wearing a long, thick black coat. He is standing in one place, like the boy right outside the window, and in his hands are inside his pockets. What the _fuck_ is wrong with these people? Is there some kind of weird convention in town? A photo shoot? A cult meeting? I laugh a little under my breath at the last one. _Definitely a cult meeting. _

Images of people dressed in all black with hoods and masks, dancing around a bonfire in the moonlight leave my mind as soon as I see a boy on a bicycle. He has ice cream in one of his hands. Ugh.

"I'll be right back," I tell my friends. I sprint to the back room, where Juliet is putting sales tags on some blouses we just got in. I grab my purse out of my locker, and grope around in it until my fingers feel paper. Juliet looks at me but doesn't say anything.

I run back into the front of the store and hand Kayla a five-dollar bill. "Go get me a _humungous _scoop of chocolate ice cream before I go crazy, pleeeasssee."

"Jane, I thought you were on a d-"

"Jane!" Everyone just loves yelling my name today, don't they? I turn around to see Juliet, still holding some of the blouses from the back. I give her a questioning look.

"Just take the rest of the day off. We're dead today- just make sure you're here tomorrow, or I'll fire your ass."

I give her a bright smile. She's been saying that for two years, and I've never even been late. I think it's a term of endearment to her. She is a little strange sometimes.

"Thank you!" I run into the back room again, snatch my purse, and run outside after my Kayla and Jeanie.

The wave of heat hits me and I bask in it for a couple of seconds. Then I hear a loud, exploding sound to my left. _Whatinthehell? _I hear terrified screams, and crazed laughter. I look to my left and see the blonde boy in black running and holding a sick. Above him I see buildings on fire, and colorful blasts of light in every direction. _Am I high? _Just as I am wondering where Kayla and Jeanie are, I look down and have my answer:

Kayla is sprawled across the sidewalk, frozen still with her limbs at awkward angles. "Kay?"

Nothing. _Holy shit. _I look over just a little and see Jeanie in a similar position. Then I see the blood. It's pooling around their bodies. I panic. I scream. I'm shaking so hard that when I try to take a step forward, I stumble. I look up and around. There are bodies everywhere, all like Kayla's and Jeanie's.

I hear a ferocious shriek, "FILTHY MUDBLOODS EVERYWHERE! DIRTY, DISGUSTING CREATURES!"

I hear the crazed laughter again. I sit up, and see fire everywhere. I feel my tears drip down my cheeks and neck. I didn't even realize I was crying. I see black figures everywhere. They're wearing masks. And hoods. All of them hold sticks like the blonde boy's in their hands. A cult doesn't seem funny anymore. Then I see that lights are coming from them. I hear screeching to my right and see a boy who looks about my age screaming and withering on the ground. He looks like he's in immense pain. I see a masked figure in black pointing his stick at him. These are not normal sticks.

"Kill me! Please just kill me! I want to die! _AHHH_!" I try to focus on what is happening. _The boy. Focus on the boy. _I stare at him, and recognition washes over me. This boy is Landon Boisenburg. He's still shrieking.

This isn't real. _None_ of this is real. This is all a really bad dream. I stand up; my legs are shaking so uncontrollably that I'm afraid I might sink to the ground. This is a dream. _Wake up, Jane. WAKE UP NOW. _I take a wobbly step backward. _WAKE…UP. _

"ANOTHER ONE!" I hear a yell, and a _swish_ing sound. I'm dizzy, my vision is blurry, but I can still make out a dark figure and a shining silver mask, getting bigger and bigger.

Not bigger. Closer. _Closer and Closer. _I look down to where I last saw Landon writhing in pain on the ground, just in time to hear someone passionately yell something like "_Abra Kadabra_," My ears are starting to hurt. Too much noise. I see a green light. Landon stops screaming.

The figure comes closer to me.

"FILTH!" Another laugh. "_Crucio."_

Pain. Indescribable pain. A thousand knives are piercing my body. A malicious pit bull is tearing me limb from limb. I am being burnt with a fire from the inside of me. Needles are sliding through my skin all over.

Then the pain is gone. The sudden absence of the agony is as shocking as its presence. I try to open my eyes. I don't remember closing them, but my eyelids are so heavy that I almost give up trying. Almost. _Don't give up yet._ I put all my strength into opening my eyes, and succeed. Everything is bright. I try to move more of my body but it is too heavy. I see red and orange dance all around my eyes. I hear someone say something, but I am too confused to process what it is.

Then everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 2

_I have always been smart. I've always known how to figure things out, always been top of my class. I read more than anyone else I know. But right now, I am more confused than I've ever been... _

I am lying down. I don't know where or how, but I am lying down on something hard. People are talking. No… _someone _is talking, only one person. The voice is cold and smooth, like a snake.

I have never been more confused with anything in my entire life. All I remember is Juliet telling me I could leave early, and then… Everything rushes back to me.

Kayla and Jeanie are dead. So is Landon…so are a lot of people. I remember the flames. The explosions were everywhere, it was like hell had risen and eaten our town whole. I find myself wondering if my parents are okay and push the thought away immediately. Our town is small, it seemed like everything was harmed.

I remember the black figures… where am I now? _Focus, Jane. _I listen to the ice cold, slippery voice:

"-…Draco-" hisses the voice, making my skin crawl. I try not to move, "-come here, boy-"

I hear the steady clatter of someone walking on tile- that must be what I'm lying on now, because the steps sound close to my ear.

"Y-y-es my Lord?" asks a deep, but obviously frightened voice. _What the fuck is going on here? _

Suddenly, I feel my body being lifted up from the floor, defying gravity; I never felt anything touch me. Soreness sinks through my body. I remember the pain inflicted on me before I went out. I am tempted to open my eyes, but don't. Instinct tells me that would not be wise.

"She is pretty, isn't she, Draco?"

"_Er_- y-yes my Lord?"

"It would be such a waste to simply dispose of her."

There is a really long awkward silence. Are they talking about me? I hope not… being _"disposed of" _does not appeal to me. I am trying to keep as still as possible, but my hand twitches. _Please don't notice_.

"It seems as though…" The unnerving voice continues, "Our _subject _of conversation has awoken." _Goddamn motherfucking asshole. _

I keep still anyway_. You're wrong, creepy voice, said subject of conversation is very much asleep_.

"Let us see, shall we?" Creepy voice doesn't wait for an answer. "_Crucio." _

The pain is back, tearing my skin apart, peeling the flesh away inch-by-inch. I cannot hold back the screech of agony that erupts through me, scissors are snipping away at my arms and le-

-it all stops. I come crashing to the floor, but this time, I open my eyes and look up. I am looking into the red-slit-eyes of a demon. A demon with pale, grey skin and no hair- a demon with two holes for a nose, and a presence like a deadly snake.

The thin lips of the demon open into the most eerie excuse for a smile _(Or maybe a smirk) _I've ever bared witness to.

"I know…" the slithering voice matches the demon perfectly. "You will have her, Draco."

Okay, now I know for sure they're talking about me. There is no other girl in the room like me. I now see at least ten people are circled around, watching the scene with greedy interest. They all wear black. But no masks. I wish they _did _wear masks, because all of their expressions are so uncanny.

"H-have her, my Lord?" _Damn, how thick is this guy, he said HAVE HER…Dumbass. _Wait. I _am_ her. What the fuck is he talking about?

"You will take her to your chambers and use her for your pleasure. She is my gift to you, Draco." _Did the demon actually just say 'chambers'? What kind of World-of-Warcraft bullshit is this? _

… 'USE HER FOR OUR PLEASURE?' Oh my god. Stopstopstop. He cannot be serious. _What did I do to deserve this, Demon? _

"_What do you say, Draco?" _ New voice. I glance around and realize that I've been staring at the black- clothed people and I haven't even seen this 'Draco' yet. My eyes shoot straight to the left where the new voice came from, and I find two men standing above me.

They both have blonde hair. _Really _blonde hair. Hair that would make Sharon jealous.

The boy from the window-of course! - I forgot about him completely. He was with the black cult too; he had one of the magic sticks. _Magic_… sticks. Magic… _wands. _

Well, this keeps getting weirder by the minute. There is no such thing as magic. Magic is in _fairytales_ that parents tell children. There is no way in hell _that_ is what's going on.

"Thank you, my Lord." _Shit_, getting off track. One thing at a time, Jane.

"You may take her to your chambers now." Ice crawls up my spine.

"Yes, thank you, my Lord." I stare at 'Draco'. He looks like he just shit his pants. "Get up." _excuse moi? This pansy ass wasn't addressing _ME_ was he? _He looks down and finally makes eye contact with me. "GET. UP."

My mouth drops open a little. He _did _just talk to me like that. Though it is difficult, I do as he says. When I am standing, he bows to Demon, and grabs my wrist. I yank it back.

_Shouldn't have done that, Jane. _The cult surrounding us hisses. 'Draco' growls and his hand latches onto my upper arm.

"Do not let her disrespect you, Draco," says Demon, "Punish the mudblood for her actions." _Fuck you, Demon. _I give him a heated glare, but turn my eyes down as soon as ours meet.

"I will, my Lord." And with a final bow, Draco pulls me unceremoniously across the lavish room (I hadn't really taken in my surroundings yet_). _From this point forward, I must be aware of everything. I must focus. I must…

We stand in front of a tall, dark door. Draco pushes it open, and my eyes are drawn straight to the huge bed in the center of the room.

A bed. I am "his" now. I am not a virgin, but I've only had sex a few times. I'm not a prude by most standards (Sharon would disagree), but I am not going to be raped. I would rather die.

Adrenaline mixes with instinct and fear inside of me, and I quickly scan my surroundings. Draco picks me up before I have time to think, and tosses me onto the extravagant bed._ Oh hell-fucking-no. _I do a bit of a somersault to the other side of the bed, and notice a sharp, metal candlestick on the nightstand. I wrench it from the table, spin it upside-down, and swing it out in front of me.

I hit… nothing. Draco is standing on the opposite side of the bed staring at me.

"Calm the fuck down, I'm not going to do anything to you." he walks across the room and sits down on an emerald green sofa on a fireplace. The room has tall ceilings, green walls, silver accents, it is easily the most ostentatious room I've ever stepped foot in.

I look at Draco. He can't be much older than me, if he's not my age. He's tall, but I can tell that he is no older than eighteen or nineteen years old. He stares at the fireplace.

Speaking of which, what in the _fuck _kind of teenage boy has a room like this? Where is the electricity? Why are there only candles, even in the huge chandelier hanging in the center of the room? Where is the Xbox? I never thought _I_ would miss _Call of Duty_. Kayla's brother has posters of half-naked women all over his walls… where are those? My heart pinches a little at the thought of Kayla and her brother, John. _Not now, Jane. You cannot think about them now. _

Well, I'm not going to get answers by sitting here; I walk over behind the sofa to Draco, cautiously holding the candlestick. I stand over him; he keeps staring at the fire.

I run my eyes over his body, looking for possible signs of danger, and then I see it. The magic stick-wand is sticking out of his pocket. I silently thank my father for making me take taekwondo classes when I was little. I quit, but I've had lightning-fast reflexes ever since. On the count of three…

_one… two- _if you don't want to lose your stick, Draco, then you better move quick,…_three!_

I grab the wand from his pocket and step back quickly. He jerks up and grabs my wrist… the one with the candlestick. Sorry, babe, but nice try.

"Give. Me. That."

"No. Let go of me please."

"Give me that, _now, _you foolish _mud_blood."

"What is that supposed to mean? Care to speak English?

Now that I think about it, he _is _speaking English… _English, _English. Like, with an accent.

"What does it sound like to you, idiot? I _am _speaking English. Or are you too dim-witted to figure that out?"

I ignore his rude question. "Where are we right now?"

This makes him falter; I can see it, even if it's just for a second. I catch onto things quickly.

"That is none of your concern."

"Actually, it is." I try to contain my frustration. "Because, from your snobby little accent and the fact that I have no idea what's going on, I'm guessing that I'm not close to home."

"That is _none _of your concern, and I will not repeat that again. This _is _your home, now. That is what the Dark Lord wishes and we will not defy him."

"The _Dark Lord?_" _Somebody _likes _Star Wars _a little too much. "What the fuck? Are you talking about the Demon?"

"He is not a demon. He is our leader, our master. We must follow him, and he will bring us greatness." … "_He will kill us if we don't," _he adds, almost as an afterthought. "The Dark Lord will keep our blood pure. He will keep purebred families empowered. He will ensure our safety."

I have no idea what he is talking about. I haven't got the slightest idea, and it is bothering the living hell out of me.

"Draco," I say, testing his name out on my tongue. He flinches. "I have no idea what you are talking about. What do you mean by pure blood? Why am I here right now? Why is the last thing I remember my entire town being ripped apart and my best friends dead on the ground in front of me? Why is this stick so important to you? Are you a demon too? Where am I? Who are you? Wha-"

"I will tell you everything. I promise. But I need you to give that back to me." _No chance in hell, motherfucker. _

"No. You won't be getting this back anytime soon. Not until I know what it is, why you want it, and how it works. Not until you tell me everything."

"I swear I will tell you everything, but you have to give that back."

"No."

"GIVE THAT TO ME NOW!" He lunges for it and almost gets it. But I'm faster. I run across the room, but he is fast. Time for plan B:

I turn around and face him, holding the wand tight in my hands. "Tell me now."

"Give me that first."

"No."

"GIVE IT TO ME OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" I don't even flinch. Honestly, if life keeps up like this, I might welcome death with open arms.

"This is your last chance," I say in an even, calm demeanor (I'm surprised I can pull it off). "Tell me now."

"Please." His voice cracks. "Just give it to me." He really shouldn't have grabbed my wrist like that when we were with Demon and the cult. Because now, I don't trust him. _Too bad. _

I roll the thick, polished wood in my hands. I glance at it. It's pretty. _Bummer. _

I take the wand hard in both of my hands, and snap it in half. A little puff of smoke appears.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so I think I know what I'm doing with this now. I'm trying to keep updating_ Beautiful_, so please be patient with me. Again, Please make sure to tell me if you find any mistakes. I hope you all enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. (surprised?)**

* * *

><p>He stares at the broken splinters for a couple of seconds. He doesn't look angry. He looks confused… <em>which confuses me. <em>

To be honest, I was hoping that he would drop dead the moment I did it. That would have been nice. Unfortunately, now he is staring at me with this blank expression. I am starting to think he may have become comatose, or maybe mentally retar-

"You have got no idea what you've just done."

Okay, so maybe he isn't retarded. But clearly there's something wrong here. He was acting like the stick was his lifeline.

"Care to explain to me then?" I ask as carefully as I would to approach a lion ready to pounce.

"Ah-I-emm…"

He sounds very disturbed. He looks very disturbed as well. He is leaning against the sofa now. I think he might start to cry. He has this really pained look on his face like I ran over his pet tarantula or something. A tarantula because he doesn't seem like a kitten or puppy kind of guy.

But he's not trying to strangle me or anything… that's a good sign, right?

"Um… I didn't catch that..." I respond. His eyes shift to my direction and I'm struck with swirling dark, stormy silver. Every emotion he has is flashing in his eyes like lightning. Confusion. Hardness. Innocence. Experience. Hatred. Sadness...Anger.

There it is.

"Please," I continue, hoping he didn't notice my ogling into those extraordinary eyes. "I have no idea where I am. I don't know who you are or what's going on…" I can't help myself now. I start crying.

I cry for my parents. I cry for Jeanie, and for Kayla. I cry for myself. I even cry for Landon and Sharon. My crying seems to do something to him, because finally he speaks.

"You are nothing but a muggle."

That makes sense. _Not. _

"Goddamn muggles. You are all so fucking simple," he continues, "There is a war all around us, and you don't see anything."

Okay, he may be upset, but I am _not_ naïve. I read papers. There is war everywhere. Oil, Religion, Freedom… people are fighting. I am not an idiot. But he's talking and I'm not going to interrupt. Corrections can be made later.

"Listen, there is a lot more to the world than you've been taught. We are part of the wizarding world… we practice magic."

Fantastic. I am sex slave to a nut. When I was thinking that this was all magic, I didn't _actually _mean it. Magic isn't real. It just isn't…

But what else could explain all of this? Nothing logical, that's for sure. Still, there is _no _such thing as magic. In fact, this is probably just part of some awful government experiment. Yes, that's it, and it's completely out of line. I am an American citizen and I have rights… one of which protects me from this nonsense… right?

"Are you for real?" I reply, looking around the room for hidden cameras, "Am I being punked? This can _NOT _be legal! LET ME GO HOME NOW, BEFORE I KILL YOU AND EVERYONE YOU'VE EVR LOVED!"

He looks bored. It _really _pisses me off.

"_Hello? _Is anyone there? Are you deaf or just _REALLY FUCKING STUPID_?" I can't help it, it just came out, and I'm already regretting it. His eyes look crazed, and before I can stop him, he grabs the front of my shirt and throws me onto the bed.

I try to fight back. I push on his chest, but he doesn't budge. He only leans over me and whispers in a malicious hiss, "I'm the stupid one, princess? Take a little look at your situation right now. Which of the two of us is in the position to _insult _the other?" I shiver. I can't help it, I even whimper a little. He is _so _heavy. And hard. And it's scaring the hell out of me.

"Well, Princess?" God, someone please get him off of me. "I'll tell you something," he is still whispering and his mouth is about .5 mm away from my ear, "you're lucky it is me and not one of the others. By now one of them would be on their third round with you. _And _they would have invited a friend by their second." A shiver erupts throughout my entire body.

"Speaking of which," he bites my ear roughly and I barley hold back my screech, "You should scream a couple times, or somebody is going to think I'm letting you go to waste." He abruptly jumps off of me, and I almost sigh in relief… but don't. I just stare at him.

"Go on then, scream." _No. _"Or would you like me make you?" He advances toward me again. I scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's POV <strong>

I'll admit it, when the Dark Lord told me to have her, I was scared shitless. I am definitely not a virgin, but I like my women willing. And this one certainly isn't. I hate that he just gives these girls to everyone like they're chocolate frog cards. He gave two to Avery just last week. He tends to kill them off after a couple rounds with them. '_Mustn't let a mudblood live _too _long,' _was always his excuse. Which of course, was also bullshit. I've known so for years. I think mother does too, but she would never admit it. If muggles can't do magic, then so be it. They leave us alone; we can easily do the same. Unfortunately, I won't ever be able to say that aloud, unless Potter his dynamic duo decides to step it up.

Anyway, I have no intention of raping anybody. Unfortunately, pretty and delicate as this girl may look, she seems extremely headstrong. I am still in shock that she broke the wand. Thank Merlin it wasn't mine.

When we crashed Ollivander's a few weeks ago, I managed to scrape up some leftovers. After Voldemort decided to take Father's wand, I figured it would be best to have a few around. I simply happened to be practicing with a new one, and it _happened _to be the one she broke. Words cannot describe how thankful I am that it wasn't my own.

I don't even know what happened to the candlestick holders she had earlier, but I think I definitely scared her when I bit her ear. Which I might add, tasted strangely good- like berries and honey and chocolate cake. I can't help but to wonder what her mouth would taste like…

A curiosity that will not be displaced anytime soon, because as I said, I will not to force her into anything. Damn though, is she stubborn, I tell her to scream and she won't. Why are muggles so rash? Doesn't she realize what will happen to her if she doesn't do what I tell her to?

I take a step toward her and she screams. Good. Merlin knows if anyone found out I'm not terrorizing the girl, it wouldn't be pretty.

She glares at me from under her dark eyelashes. I'll give her some credit; she has a lot of courage for someone who's entire town was just destroyed. Where did we take her from again? Someplace in America, I remember- Her accent shows it. The Malfoy's don't really spend much time with wizard families outside of Europe. Only a few prestigious American and African wizards have attended our events. More from Asia and Europe, occasionally Australia.

Wherever she's from she can scream like hell, and I'm happy she's finished. At least she did a decent job, anyone listening in will believe whatever gruesome thing I'll say I did to her.

"Good," I tell her, "keep that up every couple hours or so, and you might live a few days longer."

* * *

><p><strong>Jane's POV<strong>

Fan-fucking-tastic. I might get to live a _few days longer._ Nice to know, really. What a douche.

I think it's only been a few hours since I was kidnapped. It really doesn't feel like kidnapping though. When I escape (emphasis on the _when_), I won't have anything to go back to. I'm not sure, but I assume that my parents were killed along with everyone else in town. They are (_were?)_ both real estate agents, and their offices were both in town. In fact, they were only three doors down from Juliet's. I'm not even going to pretend to hope they're alive. They were working today. Or maybe yesterday. I wonder what time it is.

He has one huge window. I glance at it, and it's dark outside. Probably night time then… then again, it could be day here. Nothing surprises me after this.

"What time is it?" The question comes out of me before I can stop it. As if he'd ever answer.

"A little after midnight." _Wow ._Just when I thought nothing else could surprise me. I'm talking about how he answered me, by the way.

Wait. After midnight? It was only noon when Juliet let me out early. There's no way it's been over twelve hours. Well, there's no harm in pushing my luck.

"How long has it been since…" How do I even refer to _the event _that pretty much just destroyed my entire life? "since the… um… since you took me?"

He had been looking out his window too, but now he turns to me. He seems hesitant about telling me. "Er- About four hours, I suppose."

"Oh," I respond as if I was just asking out of curiosity. What he doesn't know is that last year my history teacher gave us extra credit to memorize the time differences between California and several other states and countries. I do the math in my head.

We have an eight-hour time difference. I think that means we're in the United Kingdom somewhere…

England. Definitely England. Jeanie has-_had-_ a hot cousin from England who we all stalked for three weeks when he came to visit a couple years ago. He was so gorgeous, even Jeanie couldn't help but stare at him. Not that she'd _ever _admit it.

Anyway, I'd recognize that accent anywhere. With eight hours of a time difference, it made sense. I decide to try my best to freak him out with my astonishing inner-GPS.

"So… Where in England are we?"

I _think _it worked. It's hard to tell, but he's giving me a weird look. I raise a single eyebrow. If there _was _a look, it isn't there anymore.

"No more questions," he responds. Ugh. How irritating can one guy be? I was really looking forward to him saying something along the lines of: _'Oustanding! You are too brilliant to be captured. Go ahead and walk out the front door, no one will catch you.' _

Okay, maybe I wasn't expecting him to do that, but I was hoping he would at least answer my question, or ask how I knew, or _something_!

He just walks over to where the two broken pieces of the stick lay on the floor. I must have dropped them when he went all crazy. He then walks across the room to the fireplace, which he drops the pieces into. The fire eats them up.

He turns to me again. "I have some business to take care of. Don't try to follow me or escape, because I will lock you in from the outside. If anyone comes in here, don't tell them I didn't rape you… because then not only are you fucked, but I am too." He strolls over to open the door, and then says to me, "I'll be back in a couple hours or so."

When he closes the door behind him, I hear what must be a thousand locks going into place. Then he's gone, and I'm alone with my thoughts… which never turns out well.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I don't know about you, but I feel pretty bad for Jane... then again, under different circumstances, I would be a very content prisoner in Draco's room :P. If you have an ideas on what should happen next, please feel free to tell me! And <em>please <em>review- I love knowing what everyone thinks. xoxo TtBYH **


End file.
